


Beards

by butharrehtops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, basically harry has to get a beard like lou dont hate me, beardsbeardseverywhere, i might not even continue this bc im THAT scared that its THAT terrible, im not really good at writing stories so forgive me if this is terrible, it took everything in me to not exit out my browser and not post this at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butharrehtops/pseuds/butharrehtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Hmm?” Louis asked, because he couldn’t quite hear him. Harry looked up at Lou’s eyes and started tearing up again because he didn’t get how on Earth he was gonna tell him. Harry took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Management wants me to get a beard. A permanent one.” He said. Louis’ rubbing behind his ears instantly stopped and he felt him tense up. He didn’t dare look up at Louis to see his face.</em></p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Louis started to nervously laugh. “Wh-What do you mean?” Harry wiped the snot from his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. He hesitated then spoke again. “Management wants me to get a beard… like you and Eleanor." </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im scared that this is really bad but um, ok. whatever yeah. :|

Harry was hurting. There was a dull ache in his chest that had been there 10:00 this morning. He kept running his hands through his hair and he was sure he was pulling his hair out of his head. Modest! fucking Modest!. His hurting was slowly but surely turning to anger. He couldn’t believe it. If he could drop Modest! he would. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he signed that contract 3 years ago. He didn’t read the fine print. All he wanted to do was live his dream with these 4 boys and sing. Not hide who he was. He had to hide the fact that he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend with who was perfect in so many ways. A boyfriend who made him happy even through hard times. But right now, he wasn’t even sure if Louis could keep him going at this point. Modest! wanted him to get a beard. It was bad enough Louis had Eleanor, but this crosses the line. And it wasn’t a temporary one either like Taylor; it was a permanent one, just like Eleanor. Harry didn’t know if he could take it. He wanted to scream until his throat was raw. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists and tiny, crescent shaped marks were starting to appear in the palm of his hand. He tried to be rational and calm about this but he couldn’t. His anger was subsiding and was turning into sadness. A tear slid out of his eye, then another, and another until suddenly he was crying. Deep, heart-wrenching sobs slipped out of him and he felt his body start to shake and convulse.

 

Harry leaned back on his and Louis’ couch and started to sob louder. The tears in his eyes were blurring his vision but he didn’t reach up and wipe them away. He couldn’t. He felt broken. He kept sobbing and his breath started to hitch and his sobs became more choked to the point where he couldn’t breathe. He started to hiccup because there wasn’t enough air getting into his lungs. He felt his nose running but didn’t bother wiping it. He felt like dying. He lied down on the loveseat and continued to bawl. 

 

“HONEY I’M HOME!” he heard Louis yell in a mocking, family sitcom voice. Louis. He started sobbing louder. He’d have to tell Louis. 

 

“Harry, guess what I b-“ Louis stopped mid-sentence when he saw Harry lying on their loveseat he bought a few months back. It was a cream color and it went great with everything in their living room. His face was beat red and snot was running down his nose. He looked helpless. He immediately dropped everything and ran to his boyfriend’s aid. He picked his head up and held it in his lap. He started to massage his curls because that usually calmed him down but it wasn’t working. 

 

“Babe? Harry what’s wrong?” When he didn’t get an answer he kept cooing how it was okay and that he needed to calm down. After about 10 minutes when Harry finally calmed down, Louis wiped away his tears and held his face in his hands. Before Harry had stopped crying he had managed to fall of the couch and it took everything in Louis to not giggle. Now his head were in between Louis’ knees and he was holding his head and wiping the tears from his eyes, “What’s wrong? You know I hate when you cry.” Harry sniffled loudly and looked down but Louis put his finger under hic chin and brought his head back up. He gave Harry a knowing look and started to rub behind his ears. “Tell me what happened.” Harry’s voice came out breathy and shaky. “M-Management…” he muttered. 

 

“Hmm?” Louis asked, because he couldn’t quite hear him. Harry looked up at Lou’s eyes and started tearing up again because he didn’t get how on Earth he was gonna tell him. Harry took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing. “Management wants me to get a beard. A permanent one.” He said. Louis’ rubbing behind his ears instantly stopped and he felt him tense up. He didn’t dare look up at Louis to see his face.

 

Louis started to nervously laugh. “Wh-What do you mean?” A tentative smile was on his face but Harry could tell it was forced.

 

Harry wiped the snot from his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed. He hesitated then spoke again. “Management wants me to get a beard… like you and Eleanor. They say the Larry shippers are out of control and this is the last resort...” He looked up and Louis’ hands were clenched in fists and he started rubbing his eyes. He wiped his whole face and Harry wasn’t expecting what was coming next. 

 

“What the fuck do you mean, Harry!?” Louis yelled. Harry was taken aback. It was very quiet in the room besides his sniffles so when Louis yelled, it scared the living shit out of him. His voice was booming for it to be so high. His back hit the coffee table that was behind him. Harry opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was confused as to why Louis was yelling at him. What had he done? 

 

Louis stood up and his eyes had turned a darker blue than they usually were. He was angry. “YOU COULD’VE FUCKING STOPPED THIS HARRY! DAMMIT! OUR RELATIONSHIP IS ALREADY STRAINED AND THIS IS NOTHING BUT ADDING MORE FUEL TO THE FIRE!” His face was red and Harry saw some spit fly out his mouth. His mind was whirling and he could feel a headache coming on. It felt like someone stuffed his head full of socks. He was confused. Why was Louis blaming him?

 

Harry licked his lips before he replied, “Are… are you seriously blaming me right now?” Harry asked, looking up at his furious boyfriend. Louis was now pacing back and forth with his hand on his hip. He turned his head when he heard Harry speak. “I am! You know you could have fucking said no and refused to get one! You know you could have Harry! Its like you’re trying to hurt me on purpose!” 

 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he felt himself getting angry. “What the fu-… I-I DID try to say no Louis!” he got up and walked over to where Louis was and towered over Louis’ small frame. “You know what they can do if we don’t oblige by their rules! Don’t fucking try to put this on me! You could have said no to Eleanor but you didn’t, did you!?”

 

“Yeah, I fucking didn’t say no to Eleanor but I didn’t know how hard it’d be! I thought we’d just have to hold hands while the paps snap pics of us but you and I can’t even fucking look at each other without someone from fucking Modest! saying something!” 

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually blaming me for this right now.” Harry said incredulously as he backed up and ran his hands through his hair. 

 

“I am because you could have fucking did something!”

 

“YOU KNOW I COULDN’T HAVE DONE ANYTHING LOUIS!” Harry yelled in Louis’ face. They stared each other down before Harry look at his shoes. 

 

“I’m gonna go…” he muttered. 

 

He grabbed his car keys from the coffee table and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um, i live in the us and know nothing about the uk and i relied on the internet for stuff in this story idk dont kill me

Harry pulled up in front of Liam’s flat and took the key out of the ignition. Liam’s flat was very small looking from the outside but was very large inside. He turned the rear view mirror towards him to see what he looked like… and he looked a mess. His hair was disheveled from where he kept pulling at it and running his fingers through it. His eyes were red but the redness was slowly starting to fade. His face was puffy from when he was crying and nose was very red as well. He thought he seen dried-up snot so he rubbed his nose viciously to try to remove some of it and redness as well. When he looked back in the mirror and saw that nothing had changed, he said whatever and hopped out of the car. He walked up to the door and gave it 3 quick but hard taps. When no one answered, he became impatient and knocked again, this time a little harder. “I’m coming!” he heard a deep and groggy voice say. Liam answered the door, his hair all over his head. He was rubbing his eyes and was giving Harry a death glare. Harry guessed he was taking a nap or was sleep or something before he knocked but he didn’t care. He barged right in without saying anything and went to go sit on Liam’s couch. He had gone to Liam because he was the most sensible one and he figured he could make sense of all this madness. Right now none of the other boys knew, apart from Louis, because he had gone alone.

 

He went over to the couch and sighed as he sat down next to Harry. “What’s up, Harry?” Liam asked, even though he was clearly annoyed he was ready to talk and that’s why Harry loved him. When he didn’t answer he asked him again, Harry stayed silent. He then studied Harry’s face, “Looks like you’ve been crying. What’s wrong?” he asked getting serious; leaning in with warm eyes. He started rubbing comforting circles into Harry’s lower back, which kind of relaxed him a bit. Harry took a deep breath before talking. “I went to go see management today because they called me in.” The rubbing stopped momentarily and Harry saw out of the corner of his eyes Liam freeze. But then he was back to rubbing Harry’s back and Harry wasn’t sure if he had even stopped in the first place. “O-Okay… well, what did they want?” Liam asked.

 

Harry looked down at his lap as he tried to get the words that were lodged in his throat out. He swallowed thickly. “T-They said that me & Lou are getting more noticeable and more fans are starting to believe in it. So they want me to get a beard also, but a permanent one, like Louis. A-and Louis yelled at me saying it was my fault and that I could’ve prevented it and we argued and I left and I don’t know what to do Li-“ his voice cracked and he let out a choked sob as the tears that were once gone started to flow again. Liam took him in his arms and started to soothingly rub his back. “T-T-They said they can either f-fly one out for me or I-I can get someone I know. What am I supposed to d-do?” Harry stuttered, starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Shh Harry.” Liam said, trying to calm Harry down. He told him to take deep breaths and to relax and Harry finally did. Liam was shocked. He knew what Modest! was capable of but he never thought they would go this far… but, at the same time, he did. They were like that. They were evil. All they cared about was the money. He didn’t know what to say or do, really. He was appalled. He hesitated before he spoke, “What… what do you wanna do?” Liam asked, in all seriousness. Harry looked up at him with red rimmed eyes and a trembling bottom lip. His mouth opened but no words came out. “I-I obviously don’t want them to pick someone for me. I don’t wanna hold hands with some random women I don’t know just because someone tells me too! I wanna be with someone I’m comfortable with and that I’m close with!” Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know that many women Liam. I only know a few.” 

 

Liam scoffed, because maybe he thought Harry was being just a teensy bit dramatic. A teensy. “Harry, there has to be someone you know. Maybe someone from school back in Cheshire…?” Liam trailed off. Harry looked up at Liam and just stared for what seemed like forever. He didn’t like when people stared at him like that because it made him feel as if people were staring into his soul... and it was also creepy. He raised an eyebrow, as to question what Harry was thinking. “Harry?” Liam asked.

 

“Sasha…” Harry muttered. Liam’s face contorted into confusion, because what the fuck was Harry talking about. “What?” Liam said aloud. Harry leaned out of Liam’s embrace and his face lit up. “Sasha! She was one of my best girl friends, GIRL griend.. not GIRLFRIEND as in romantic. You know what I mean Liam.” Harry snapped because Liam was giving him this awful smirk. “Anyway, before I went on X-Factor we were really great friends and I had a wee bit of a crush on her. But I haven’t seen her since.” Harry trailed off. “Well, call her.” Liam said simply. Harry looked at Liam like he said ‘Just let Modest! fly someone out for you’. 

 

“I can’t Liam! I haven’t seen her in years! I don’t know her number or if she still even lives in Cheshire! God, she probably doesn’t even remember me.” 

 

Liam had to laugh at that, because Harry sounded ridiculous. He gave Harry a knowing look. “Harry, you’re in one of the world’s biggest boy bands. You really think she won’t know who you are let alone remember you?” Harry looked at him and had to laugh also, because maybe he was overreacting a bit. He sighed, “Okay, okay. You’re right. But what if she doesn’t agree to it? And then Modest! will have to fly someone out for me an—“ Harry suddenly stopped when Liam got up of the couch and came back a few seconds later with a very sleek looking laptop. It was all white and very thin. Liam sat back down next to Harry and watched as he turned it on and pulled up a site in a matter of seconds. Harry leaned into the laptop screen to see what Liam had gone to. It was a site where you can enter in people’s names and their information would pop up, which he found a bit weird. He noticed if you wanted to get their address and phone number and such, you’d have to pay. He pointed at the screen, “You have to pay.” Harry said, as if it wasn’t obvious. Liam rolled his eyes. “Harry, stop.” he said in a tone as if to say ‘Harry, we’re the most successful boy band in the world, stop’. 

 

“So, what’s her last name?” he asked, his fingers tapping the keys on the laptop.

 

○○

 

Okay, so, it took a few hours because there was way more Sasha Pieterses in the world than they thought and Harry thought they’d never find her. They had been scrolling for houuurs and Liam’s fingers were beginning to ache. Harry had been pouting the whole time like a child ‘they’re gonna fly some random girl out’ and ‘liiiiaaaam what if we never find her’. Liam set the laptop on Harry’s lap and got up from the couch. “Where are you going?” he asked. 

 

Liam looked back at him. “To get something to drink because you’re stressing me out and my hands hurt.” He disappeared into the kitchen. Harry looked at the laptop screen and started to scroll with the touch pad on the laptop. He scrolled and scrolled…. And scrolled until he finally saw it. 

 

Sasha Pieterse  
Northwich  
Cheshire  
CW9 5BE  
United Kingdom

 

‘If you want to get Sasha’s address and phone, pay now!’ The little ad said as he tried to click ‘view now’ under her information to see. He pulled his bottom lip in-between his teeth and chewed it. He was sure it was her… because it said Cheshire. But she had lived in Holmes Chapel with Harry, not in Northwich? She could have just moved though. Yeah, that’s a logical explanation. Northwich wasn’t far from Holmes Chapel, about 20 minutes top. It had to be her. Harry continued to chew his lip before he finally clicked the little ad that told him to pay. He put in his credit card information and everything popped up.

 

Sasha Pieterse  
25, High Street  
Northwich  
Cheshire  
CW9 5BE  
United Kingdom  
(01606) 555243

 

“LIAM!” he yelled. He heard a glass drop and break and Harry’s eyes went wide. He gave Liam a sheepish smile as he walked in. He ignored the glare Liam was giving him and got straight to the point. “I think I found her.” he told him excitedly. “You sure that’s her?” Liam asked. Harry turned back to the screen, now doubting himself. “I-I’m pretty sure it is.” Harry sighed. “What if it isn’t her Li, and then management is gonna fly a girl out for me and I’m gonna have to be with someone I don’t even know and—“ 

 

“Shut up, Harry.” Liam he said sharply. A look of pain flashed across Harry’s face and Liam had to hurry up and reassure him that he didn’t mean for it to come out like that. “Tomorrow, we’ll call this girl and see if she is who she is.. I think that made sense.” Liam said. Harry only nodded and Liam draped his arm over his shoulder and squeezed. He gave him a reassuring smile before closing the laptop and telling Harry he knows where the blankets and pillows are. And before he knows it, it’s just him left in the living room. He sighs again for what seems like the hundredth time today and goes into the hallway closet to grab a blanket and a pillow so he could sleep on Liam’s couch. He already knew he wasn’t going back home, not with Louis blaming him for something he couldn’t have prevented. He knew if he tried to go home, another argument would erupt and Harry didn’t have the time or energy for it. 

 

He took his shirt and pants off and threw them on the floor. Liam wouldn’t mind. He set his pillow in a comfortable enough position and lied down on the couch. As soon as his head hit the pillow his eyes fluttered shut. 

 

Tomorrow he’d call her.


End file.
